The secret between the walls
by Button2000
Summary: Tragedy usually hits people who don' deserve, who gave everyone one everything, even what they didn't have. My mother lost everything defending people she didn't know. Thats what made her a hero. What makes me a hero? I don't wear a shiny suit, I can't tell someone they're going to be okay. I can' even call myself a hero, I don't know,but thats just a secret, a secret in the walls.


Elizabeth

As many people my age I have memories from when I was a child. Most of them are nice and soft and others are cold. As a child, I'd call my good memories, warm feelings, and my other cold one's cold feelings. Now, I admit that it's kinda weird. And why am I talking about memories, I don't know.

I am weird.

I have accepted this, I do weird things, I think about weird things, but thats just me. Now, I would rather be weird than a basic bitch, who drinks coffee all day when, "They didn't sleep" but when night comes they need 'Their beauty sleep,' cause god to forbid they get eye bags!

I have a thing against basic bitches as you can see.

I'm Elizabeth, I'm the oldest daughter of the Queen and King of Erakyeon, well, King, King Sky. He isn't the greatest father and doesn't always come through. For instance, when I was fourteen I was apart of this art show at Alfea College. Now, I wasn't a student there yet, but still. It was pretty big for me. And I asked my family to come including my father. My best friend Leo was the only one that showed up for me.

I have a decent-sized family. I have my father, siblings, aunt and uncle, cousins, grandparents, and of course godparents. And only my best friend came. If I'm being honest Im still very salty.

I'm a salty bitch.

After this, I tried to somewhat bond with my father, ever attempted failed. So, I gave up. I liked to think Im persistent, I think I'm hardworking. My magic involves more then what I have. I'm the fairy of the armory, meaning I need to know how to use that armory. I'm pretty skilled in the fight too. Thats all I really know how to do though. I can draw though, but you cant draw yourself out of family dinners, now can you?

My grandmother isn't exactly a fan of mine. I have a twin brother. I'm older meaning I'm the heir of Erakyeon. My grandmother, my father's mother, believed girls shouldn't rule but their husband, or in my case brother.

I'm obviously not married. I mean, I'm only 18, yes people my age get married. But, not me. The first step is to find a guyfriend...

Yeah, thats not gonna happen any time soon. I know that and I've accepted that. I don't think many people have noticed this but I'm pretty fucking annoying. Like really annoying, it's not normal. I mean, I'm not normal. And guys, don't like annoying girls. Also! I and Leo are not romantical at all! This isn't one of those stories, scouts honor. I personally don't believe this story is all about that! This story isn't a lot of things. And who knows, it might not even be a story... It may be a legend, or a pretty damn long, prophecy. I mean not all prophecies rhyme, right?

Now, as I was saying. I'm pretty weird. I go on about how I'll most likely be single my whole life, how salty I am, and yeah. I have one last thing to say... Are you sure you want to read this? I mean, are you sure you're ready?

**Promise me you'll stay?**

**You were always there for me, so promise me you'll stay...**

**A secret between the walls**

**Don't trust everyone dear.**

**What? Are you scared?**

**You're A girl. **

**Leo**

**Leo! **

**Please... Stay!**

**I'm here. I was always here.**

I woke up with a start. My head started to hurt.

"I guess an Advil first thing in the morning isn't that bad..." I mummbled

"Your highness, it's 3:00."

I was scared, "Don't scare me like that so early in the morning... Alexis?"

"Close Alison, also your highness, may I say something."

"Yeah, whatever sure."

"Its 3:00 in the afternoon." Then she walked away

Oh, oh goodie.

I couldn't remember what day it was. Was it Tuesday? If so then the family would be drinking tea around now.

Did I notice Alexis? Well, anyway I noticed she put a dress on my bed. Now, I could wear it to avoid conflict, but why would I do that. I went to my closet and tugged on the door. Now, I would know if this was a door that said push. After some tugging I relized it. That damn woman locked me out of my closet.

The woman that I'm talking about is my grandmother. I love my grandmother. Deep, deep down. In the very core of my soul. Yes, I have that. I know, shocking. We've known each other, what? 15 minutes and you're questing whether I have a soul or not. Good.

I'm going, to be honest. I feel like I'm trying too hard. So, bye!

I sighed grabbing the stupid dress and then walking downstairs with it still hand. Now, my PJs are very, sorta not in. I can't even lie about that if I did I'd be hitting an all-time low. I was wearing a hello kitty pants with a black shirt. I walked to the outside area to see my grandmother along with some other people, including relatives from my mother's side. Before I could back out I was caught. _Shit_

A/N: Its currently 3:30 AM I'm doing homework (I do online school) while writing. Sorry, it took so long. I didn't feel like writing. Got some pretty good ideas too. I'm only writing this so I'll have a higher word count. Which is all cool and DaNdY. Ya know ya know. Yeah, ya know. Oh, I'll be updating a character log soon, it will obtain tings like facts about someone and what chapter come in and last chapter they are in and yada yada. Well, bye.


End file.
